Serana Dawnsinger
#Where You Can Contact Me|Contacts}} #Theme Music|Theme Music}} #House|Serana's Noble House}} #Artist Credits|Artist Credits}} #Physical Description|Appearance}} #Equipment|Equipment}} #Personality Traits|Personality}} #History|History}} #Relationships|Relationships}} #Abilities|Abilities}} #Some Quotes|Some Quotes}} #Trivia|Trivia}} }} Where You Can Contact Me Feel free to contact me over Instagram @serana.dawnsinger or on discord: Serana Dawnsinger#5737 I would love to have a chat about anything wow related or perhaps anything with Medieval European history! I am also on youtube for composing, I generally post about once every two weeks. Usually they are just character themes for I and a few friends but sometimes they can be experimental. Quality is not always assured but I do my best every time! If my replies are slow it is most likely due to me being Australian, my timezone compared to the American timezone is quite different and hard to organize compatibility wise. I will make an effort to respond to all inquiries or messages though! Because of the wiki guidelines I do not include any NSFW art here but I can show on request. If anything here is breaching the rules of the wiki I apologize and consent to it immediately being removed if it breaches the terms. Theme Music Composed by Me/Author * Serana Main Theme * Serana + Annia Love Theme * Serana Tavern Theme * Serana Second War Theme House House Dawnsinger - Ren'dorei Chapter Artist Credits I have not figured out how to put the fancy tag things on the images and so I will credit the amazing artists that have brought Serana to life here. Thank you so much wonderful people if you are reading this by chance xo xo xo: Michelle Ejdrup: https://www.deviantart.com/mmeartt Nocturyn: https://www.instagram.com/nocturyn/ Shalandrassil: https://www.deviantart.com/shalandrassil Rotblade Art: https://twitter.com/rotbladeart?lang=en Ethereal Storyteller: https://www.instagram.com/ethereal_storyteller/ Ana and Miya: https://discord.gg/C2GKdM Dourdren. Physical Description Serana Dawnsinger is a paragon of elven beauty presenting her to be an example of Thalassian elegance. Her eyes are a striking ghostly blue with two bright ethereal irises spaced slightly further than average. She has a beautiful heart-shaped faced with purple and blue hair that drapes gracefully down her back showing her pride in appearance. The attractive regalia of both golden metal and purple-dyed cloth is present as her shoulders bear plating for protection. These plates are adorned in runic carvings and accompanied by two surging spheres of pure void energy. Underneath her shoulder pads is a long cape that trails down her back originating from beneath her hair. Alongside her purple, gold and blue sleeves Serana wears a pair of gauntlets forged in a similar design to her shoulder plates. The plating for both shoulders and arms were reinforced and covered with bars while both hands wear a dark purple glove. Her left-hand emanates a light glow despite being covered by a glove due to the taint of dark magic she bears. While using this twisted mark the void would glow through the surrounding veins causing her palm to take on an almost liquid-like appearance of horrific violet. She often holds a broken staff in her right-hand made of wood and metal, held together by soul and void magic ending with a semi-circle. At the end of the black and blue spiral there laid the core of the stave crafted out of the departed souls of her vanquished foes. The given name to the staff Shattersong was due to the distorted song-like sound it emits. The patterns of gold continues down Serana's body while on her chest she wears a tabard of the Ren’dorei to represent her people. What rests between the two spiked patterns of her tabard is a pendant positioned at her heart with a void gem surrounded by shimmering gold. Underneath that the tabard was held by a clasp of metal with a spiked ring and a minor orb of rotating void. Serana boasts a voluptuous, hourglass figure akin to most Thalassian women. Giving highlight to her almost perfect features. The woman's skin is the same color as gentle moonlight in a dark sky. Serana speaks with open gestures in an attempt to make herself appear stronger and to hide her fragility. She speaks without a filter, happily pointing the flaws in the world and people around her. Recently, however events have caused her to dissolve a considerable amount of outspoken language in her speech. It is only around her lover, Annia Lionstead that she reveals her more warm, optimistic and caring personality. Although her constant cussing is a stark contrast to her physical appearance she remains aware that in certain situations she has to stay her tongue rather than constantly insulting others. She can often be seen standing up with pride, but her posture when sitting shows an open and relaxed appearance. NOTE: 'She either has a mischievous smile or an emotionless stare when speaking to people other than Annia. Equipment # Shattersong # Lionstead's Barrier # Dawnsinger's Heart Personality Traits Serana is a rude and masculine appearing woman on the outside. She explicitly expresses herself and acts obnoxiously towards most people she does not know nor respect. She seems to have a crass sense of humor about her, with her over-done expressions and lewd topics in which she jokes about constantly. However, she shows her feminine and modest side to those who win her respect. Though Serana had been left bitter for the longest time after her long exile, meeting Annia had caused her suppressed emotions to resurface. She has since then been revealed to be sweet, kind and sometimes even overly affectionate to her Paladin lover. Serana is beyond loyal and will keep her word even if she does not have to swear an oath. But there have been times when she lies due to her fear of revealing the truth. The emotions she expresses, however, are always entirely truthful to how she is currently feeling and she ensures to communicate very directly. She loves her physical appearance and takes pride in it, often going through great lengths to stay clean. She will always wear shoes outside (sometimes only shoes outside) and often brings a napkin packet to every single dinner to wipe her face as she eats. She also carries with her a hair brush and nail polish - she is disgusted by the thought of breaking a nail. She is a devoted woman who shows great dedication and passion for certain goals and interests. Because of her sister, Serana is a knowledgeable source of information for history. Although many of the facts she tells others can be distorted due to her extreme political biases. Despite her immense love of the Grand Alliance if she was forced to chose between being apart of it or staying with Annia Lionstead, she would pick Annia Lionstead every time. She hopes that she will never have to come to choosing between the two. One of her favourite activities is to be politically incorrect in front of an extremely peace-loving neutral. Watching them wind up and then blow always delivers her a good laugh afterwards. She has always been a trouble maker at heart. She is chaotic and unpredictable in some regards and her desire for freedom amongst a cause worth fighting for can cause others to critique her. She is disorganized and often arrives late, loses papers or forgets important names when she needs to remember them. Some question why she is a leader in the first place, and the reason is her motives, intellect and confidence make up for her disorganization. Despite being an amazing chef, Serana's favourite foods are still potato chips, omelettes and her favourite drink is moonberry juice. She also adores Stromgarde's vegetarian burgers and often spends extravagant sums on purchasing vegetarian alternatives to meat. She is a vegetarian because she adores animals too much to eat them and can't stand the idea of making a defenceless creature suffer. She even carries that moral to orcs, where she will never harm their non-combatants. She views most of the Horde as lower than animals but she believes that the Sin'dorei can be redeemed - contrary to her sister. She also in recent times has been accepting the fact that perhaps if some orcs joined the Alliance she could forgive them, but this development in her has torn her up inside. Despite being a generally comedic person she is extremely serious when it comes to defending the Alliance and fighting for the Order of Dawnshire. History Youth Serana was born to two Quel'dorei nobles who dwelled within Dalaran. Kiraun and Teran Dawnsinger. Her two parents were casual lovers at first but when it was revealed that Kiraun was pregnant, Teran offered his hand in marriage and an offer for Kiraun to join House Dawnsinger. Kiraun did reluctantly accept, for she too did not wish to birth a bastard child. Several years after Serana was born it was revealed that she had a great potential within the arcane arts. Teran, seeing his daughter as a complete angel begged Kiraun to allow Serana to learn under the Kirin Tor, which Kiraun did accept. Serana was migrated to the other side of the city where she would begin to learn the magic arts. Unfortunately Serana lacked the modesty of a star student despite her potential. She disobeyed authority and lacked the motivation to learn. She then adopted the habit to express explicitly towards her mentors and fellow peers at the age of twelve. Marked as a delinquent, she spent her days loitering with the humans of Dalaran. Though Teran despite all this believed in her no matter what and whenever she got to return home, he would encourage her to show him her arcane arts. While Serana was learning within the magical school Kiraun and Teran had grown closer somewhat, they shared a common sense of humour, political opinions and interests. They started to go out on 'dates' and succumbed to the human romantic customs, Serana was pleased beyond measure to see her family growing into well... a family. During this spark in their romance the two had decided to have more children together and eventually Serana would have three brothers and one sister. Serana and her sister Alea Dawnsinger got along very well despite their separate social stances. Alea taught Serana much of what she knows of history and Serana taught Alea how to handle herself in social situations. Second War and Aftermath At the beginning of the Second War Kiraun and Teran began to rally whatever forces they could and started the 'Dalaran Onslaught' to help in combatting the orcs. Serana attempted to join them but was declined by her mother, though a visit from Highlord Berwyn Lightstrider would lead her to another fate. When Berwyn Lightstrider inspected the crowd of mages he requested one volunteer to spar with him. Though none of the crowd raised their hands surprisingly, all were too afraid to fight the Highlord. Serana however bravely shouted out asking to duel. Berwyn, amused by the woman's initial bravery to raise her voice despite not being in the Onslaught decided to take on her request, and though Kiraun attempted to prevent it Teran intervened. He recognised Berwyn as a great champion of Stromgarde and believed that Serana needed a challenge to test her magical might. The duel was long, both sides remaining stubborn until Berwyn threw a judgement hammer and rebuked her spell, giving him the chance to close the distance and break her staff. Knocked down, Serana stared up to the colossal Stromric expecting a boast. Instead, Highlord Lightstrider offered his hand in helping her off the ground, congratulating her and praising her resolve. Berwyn had an offer that was difficult to turn down, he would mentor Serana in the art of war. Though her mother disapproved, she was moved by Berwyn's confidence in Serana's ability and decided to give her consent. Teran followed suit and the family said their goodbyes. Serana's three brothers were quite jealous of her accomplishments and one would set out to join Sir Lothar's army. As for Serana's sister, the two best friends parted way with a tight hug. Alea and Serana promised each other that they would meet again one day, perhaps with Serana being a hero of the Alliance. With that, Serana left Dalaran for the first time ever and was excited to see the world beyond the magical city. Her first military mission was to aid in a patrol of the Arathi Highlands in an effort to dispel any troll uprising in the local town area. Though matched with little enemy opposition, Serana was able to gain some experience in troll slaying. Though at first she believed troll and orc slaying would essentially be the same skill, Berwyn had swiftly corrected that rumour by stating orcs were much sturdier opponents for mages. When the Battle of Hillsbrad crashed upon the shores of Lordaeron's countryside, Serana and Berwyn devised a plan together to flank the Horde from the rear, Serana being the one to suggest they block the Horde's escape roots via occupying the narrow bridge. Though reluctant at first, Berwyn came to think of it is a viable plan and marched his forces to the suggested area. Lightstrider's forces managed to pick off the orcs with ease, though Serana's plan left them in the open allowing orchish archers to take the lives of several soldiers and an arrow almost fatally wounding Serana. Though Berwyn was able to heal Serana's wounds, she was left with a desire to slay orcs, which Berwyn fostered happily. Serana trained intensely to gain the momentum and technique to dispatch orcish arrows before they could hit her, eventually realizing she could use the blink spell to teleport behind their ranks. During this time Berwyn promoted her to his Lieutenant, and to fit her new status he forged her Quel'dorei styled plate-cloth armour to grant her superior protection. When the Horde attacked Quel'thalas, Berwyn and Serana organized their force to aid the Alliance effort in driving the Horde out. Though the campaign was long and gruelling, many soldiers dying from gorilla attacks from the Amani and orcish archers, they made it to Quel'thalas and assisted in repelling the main Horde force from the city. In Quel'thalas Serana introduced Berwyn to her aunt, Arla Dawnsinger. While Serana returned to defend Lordaeron and then participate in Blackrock Spire, Berwyn decided to remain in Quel'thalas with his main force (granting Serana a small portion of his soldiers) to protect the kingdom. He and Arla soon fell into romance during this time. In the final push to remove the Amani from the Siege of Quel'thalas, Teran and the Dalaran Brigade arrived and were entirely wiped out, including Teran. It was only after the war that Serana was given the news. When dealing with her father's death, Serana became a changed woman. To deal with her grief she began to channel it into something productive, such as slaying orcs and trolls to honor Teran's sacrifice. Though internally it took her a long time to process her father's death, to her Teran was the only person who truly rooted for her and believed in all her dreams. In secret Serana would cry uncontrollably, and whenever she reasoned to herself that strong people don't cry - it only made her shed more tears. She became far more anxious and self-conscious and out of fear of letting the other soldiers in. She created a masculine outer shell to conceal her inner emotions to spare others of feeling sorry for her. This experience is what caused Serana to begin studying into fel magic. She had hoped that it would be the means to ensure the Alliance had the power to stop the orcs if they ever rose again, or protect the Alliance against any new threats to avoid more heart ache. Though she had managed to secretly self-teach herself the dark arts, the Kirin Tor soon detected her magical aura and had her put on trial for execution. Berwyn, though furious with Serana could not see his student simply be slaughtered. He murdered the guards of Serana's prison and broke her free, telling her to get out of his sight and finally stating she was a disgrace for dabbling in orc magic. With the Alliance turning their backs on her, she truly had nobody left to believe in her. But knowing that her father would approve of her actions, she continued to follow her dreams as he always encouraged her to do. As an exile she wandered into the Hillsbrad Foothills and also wandered Silverpine and Tirisfal regularly in search of orcs to hunt down and kill. Third War During the Third War Serana watched from afar as the undead ravaged the Alliance kingdoms and ruined the bond between Quel'thalas and humanity. She felt both grief for the loss of the kingdoms she had fought so hard to protect. Most of the war she spent time slowly removing paths of undead for the living refugees to escape to Stormwind. She also assisted in helping Arathi hold off the scourge, though many of the Stromrics were disgusted, Serana simply could not stand by and watch her favourite nation fall. Though she was alone for most of her exile she maintained her sanity with the knowledge that she was fighting for the good of the Alliance. Three years in the Scarlet Crusade When the Third War was over and the human resistance dissolved, Serana had seen a rebirth in living activity around the Tirisfal Glades. Though reluctant, she abandoned her post in the Hillsbrad Foothills to join the Scarlet Crusade. For the first time in a long time, Serana was accepted by those around her and felt as if she had found a new family of others who have lost their families. Though Serana always wondered where her mother was, she was confident that she and her brothers were still alive. Serana fulfilled the role of an Inquisitor though she internally refused to torture anyone that was a human, high elf or dwarf. In secret she simply would pretend to torture the living who were suspected of being undead. However she would genuinely torture the Forsaken with somewhat zeal - though she wished she could just put them down. Arla Dawnsinger and her daughter Velanara were in the crusade. Serana and Velanara befriended one another swiftly, bonding over their mutual love of magic. Serana regaled Velanara with stories of Berwyn during the Second War. Arla gave Serana Dawnsinger's Heart, a family necklace which Serana kept with her to this very day. Leaving the Scarlet Crusade Serana rose to the rank of Crimson Legionnaire eventually for all her loyal service to the Scarlet Crusade. She had decided to change the tint of her gifted armour from Berwyn to red instead of blue to better represent the crusade's banner. At the first year of her service she had met a man she fancied named Vincent, the two engaged in an awkward romance at first but that sparked into a relationship. It was when Vincent had found his way into her heart that he started to emotionally manipulate her, convincing her to have a child with him through pressure. Serana gave birth to a healthy, half-elven son but Vincent continued to treat her horribly. Every time she fought back he would twist the situation so that she blamed herself, leading her to be broken. It was when he had no more use of Serana that he reported her for not torturing the living. In a situation reminiscent to her fel studies, she was going to be executed. To Serana's fortune High Priest Dalren Lightsrider - Berwyn's brother intervened and appealed to his fellow crusader's humanity, bargaining his way to allow Serana to leave with her life but without her son. Velanara was ashamed that Serana had done this and ever since has viewed Serana as an undead-sympathizing villain. Arla on the other hand was far more sympathetic with Serana and wished her the best. Regret While wandering the northlands aimlessly, broken and ashamed Serana had much time to contemplate to herself over her son's loss. Why didn't she fight back? Why didn't she claw, scratch and burn her way to kill Vincent? Why did she ever fall for him.... All those questions she asked herself ripped her up inside. She began to smoke and take less care for her health, not even bothering to maintain her feminine beauty because she didn't think she was worth taking care of. A failure of her duty as a soldier and a mother. She was furious at herself and fell into a downward spiral of self loathing, but she pressed forward in an effort to find someone to take her in. But she couldn't help but hope one day the Alliance would take her back (little did she know the Alliance had accepted warlocks in recent times!) Thyrin Cult When Serana came to join the Thyrin Cult for company, Theradin took great empathy towards her and trained her in necromancy in hopes Serana could protect herself with it. He always was kinder to mothers because of his close relationship with his own mother. The two became friends for a brief period, bonding over their loss and trauma though when Serana was asked if she would help him in his mission she declined. Rather than killing her on the spot, Theradin allowed her to leave because he felt empathy towards all she had been through. Serana out of gratitude for his mercy sewed Sophia a beautiful dress consisting of the colors: Red, blue and gold. He took the gift and thanked her, assuring that his daughter would love it when she was of age to fit into the clothing. His empathy towards all she had been through extended into him sending some of his soldiers to rescue Serana's torn away son and bring him from the Scarlet Crusade to Stormwind where he could live a normal life, but Serana had already left the cult at this point. Tragically the two were fated to be enemies one day. Serana was never there to hear the news. Umbric's Research Group On the road again Serana set out to find Alea, Kiraun and her three brothers. Tragically she was unaware of her brother Aurin's fate. Rather than finding her family she found Umbric's research group. Seeing it as a subject somewhat close to fel magic, Serana decided to partake in a few experiments and requested the group to take her in. The group accepted Serana and some revealed they hated the Horde as well. In the aftermath of the Argus Campaign when Alleria found Umbric, Serana watched in admiration from afar. And while the void transformation took place she was locked in stasis, her body slowly converting to that of a void afflicted. Now a half ethereal, half elf just like the rest of the Ren'dorei. Though the moment she heard that the Ren'dorei were to rejoin the Alliance her heart stopped. She cried tears of joy and thought back to all her friends and family in the Alliance ranks - finally she could go back home. Partially her wounds were healed the moment she stepped into Stormwind. Taking a deep breath.... she knew this was a new, better chapter. All that abuse, all that wandering, she was home. She became Alliance again. Meeting Annia Lionstead Though at first within the Alliance Serana remained to herself, picking all those around her apart in somewhat 'friendly' (mostly aggressive) banter. When she approached one certain scarlet woman, rather than getting instantly over-offended or holier-than-thou she played along and made fun of Serana too. This carried on up until they both ended up in the alley, enjoying each other's company in the most intimate of ways. Though Serana generally is heterosexual, (something I can't list specifically here on the wiki!) caused men to generally not want her anymore. Whereas Annia was entirely accepting, and that acceptance attracted Serana to her. Though at first Serana fought her attraction to another woman, she ended up accepting it and over several dates with Annia gathered the courage to admit her love. Though it was gradual, the two's love soared and together they moved into Ironforge. Serana began to grow kinder and even stop smoking from Annia's love, she drank less alcohol too! Eventually leading her to quite drugs all together. Annia gave her courage - true courage, not facade acting like she had been since she was exiled from the Scarlet Crusade. Serana taught Annia compassion and love for the Alliance in general. The two could connect for the fact that both their kinds are looked down upon (Scarlet Crusader and Warlock) and their various personality similarities and goals in life. With Annia's guidance Serana found her place in the Alliance after all the great changes and is eternally grateful for that. Acquiring the Mark During one of her adventures for more knowledge she reached out into the Twisting Nether for a demonic guide. A Succubus, Lynora, answered with the promise to take Serana to a demonic world filled to the brim with tomes of new Fel magic for her to learn and master. Serana eagerly followed the Succubus to the planet but little did she know that she was walking towards a diabolical trap. They reached the ruins of a Cathedral that housed a book that adjusted itself in size to fit Serana's hand. The succubus forced Serana's hand onto the book. Lynora planned to murder her by burning her inside out with Shadowflame magic know as the Magical Sear. She sadistically grinned as she watched the book infect the Ren'dorei's palm. Although the Succubus had succeeded in manipulating Serana, she did not succeed in slaying the void elf. Serana used the Magical Sear to teleport herself backward and escape from the flames. The only part of her body that was burnt by the shadowflame was her left palm. She kept this part of her life a secret for quite some time from Annia by using magic to suppress and disguise the wound. However, Annia's intuition could tell that Serana was hiding something which she later inquired. Revenge on Lynora Although the mark improved Serana's powers in the long run, Annia and Serana swore vengeance on Lynora because the mark was also eating at Serana's life. Together they traveled to Ashenvale, where Annia fell a massive demon bodyguard of Lynora. The Succubus begged for her life in submission, falsely stating that she knew how to cure Serana's mark. Annia subdued the Succubus and brought her back for interrogation in their home at Ironforge. However, when Lynora revealed she was lying for her life, Annia decided a fate as peaceful as death would be too kind for a Demon who could reincarnate. So an alternative method would be implemented that would be used to have her wish she was dead. Annia had turned the Succubus into a slave to be forced into combat for Annia and Serana. Zurilthun Serana reached back into the twisting nether in a desperate attempt to learn how to solve the mark. Unexpectedly, she made contact with a Demonic Commander tasked with the destruction of the Orcs. The Demon believes that with the Legion defeated, his best chance for survival would be by offering his services to the Alliance. So a secret meeting was made between the two. Serana and the Demon came to a deal that she would protect and rip his way back into reality if he teaches her the means to cure her. Though they were unable to find a cure, they found the first piece of the puzzle - communing with the soul of Berwyn Lightstrider. Annia volunteered to take the task which made Serana infinitely grateful, she always hoped she and Berwyn could have parted on better terms and told Annia to tell him she misses him dearly. The Blood War Begins The start of the Blood War marked a drastic moment in Serana and Annia's relationship. Velanara recovered Berwyn's old armor in the Second War and gifted it to Annia as a wish of luck towards her relationship with Serana. She accepted it with pride, bearing the banner of the Alliance over it and seeing herself as someone who may one day be worthy of filling the shoes of such a legendary Arathorian Paladin. Annia later found a position as Captain within the 7th Legion given her long history in the Military after defecting from the Scarlet Crusade. Through Annia, Serana found a place in the 7th Legion for a brief time. The two served on the warfront in Kul'tiras together against the Horde, a mutual enemy of both personal and political reasons. They found themselves in many near-death situations and risked their own lives to save one another, strengthening their bond further. Some nights they would lay in the grass fields where they would share a tender moment of love and bliss. The Foundation of Dawnshire Together Serana and Annia had uncovered the Thyrin Cult emerging out of the shadows and resolved to create the Order of Dawnshire to combat the cult's rising influence. The Order was made in Berwyn Lightstrider's memory and were to avenge his death. They made an Alliance with Serana's cousin in law and her keep of Thelenar and together the Thyrin War began. Dawnshire also was dedicated to aiding the Alliance cause in the northlands as much as they could and assisted in the battle for Stromgarde. House Dawnsinger With the foundation of Dawnshire many of the Thalassians that followed House Dawnsinger before the Third War were inspired to come to Serana's ranks. All of the members that journeyed to join her were loyalists to her father and now wish to avenge his death. They have all under gone the ritual to become Ren'dorei and fight loyally under Serana's name within the Order of Dawnshire. Though because of Serana's lack of talent in direct leadership she has requested that her house guard captain, Adamar Autumnvale lead her troops into the front lines. As for her casters, she has employed Nerrian Moondown to lead them into battle along with taking the role of dark bishop within the Church of Dawn (see Order of Dawnshire) Worship of Elune Serana has taken upon the worship of elune as a compromise with Annia. While Annia wished for Serana to worship the holy light, Serana found no more comfort in its radiance. But upon a long search she found that Elune possessed a light and dark side, much like Serana metaphorically and decided to adopt worship of the goddess. She believes that Elune would love all children of the Alliance and that the Kaldorei worship her incorrectly. Elune to her is there to empower her followers, not hold their hand. Serana contacted Zanthi to tattoo a dark streak down her eye to symbolize the light (her ethereal iris) and the dark (the marking) side of Elune. The Thyrin War (More to see in the future! Will write down as it goes along). Relationships 'Annia Lionstead: Serana met Annia in some of her first days within the Grand Alliance and the two's chemistry was almost instant. Although they were hostile to one another at first, Serana found comfort in being accepted by the paladin and eventually gained a romantic interest with the woman. Serana was discomforted by her emotions towards Annia at first but finding that Annia accepted her before, she confessed her love. Annia shared Serana's feelings and the two decided to start dating. A month afterwards they moved into Ironforge together where their relationship would grow. Eventually after almost a year together Annia and Serana resolved to get married and their ceremony was held within the Tyr's Hand cathedral. The two often joke with one another, they tease and are known to make fun of themselves and each other in public. However despite this they can be very serious when the time is right and the two are extremely affectionate towards one another, sometimes in public when they are off duty but mostly in private. Annia and Serana act as professional as possible while around their order but Serana has a hard time doing so. The two are loyal to one another and have even promised the Church of the Holy Light that they will adopt a child together. Serana sees Annia as an example of what paladins should be. Alea Dawnsinger: Alea is Serana's sister and who she considers her best friend. Although the two have somewhat different personalities on the outside, internally they are very similar and like minded people. Alea has always looked up to Serana and Serana has always wanted to keep her sister from harm's way whenever she could, although with her sister's resourcefulness Serana has found that her sister is equally capable to her. Currently it has been years since the two have met (but soon enough that will change with Alea's return from Outland!) Teran Dawnsinger: Teran and Serana had a somewhat awkward yet close relationship as father and daughter. Serana saw Teran as a role model for his efforts in the Second War. Teran and Alea were the only people who believed that Serana's magical talents should be utilized. When Teran was slain by orcs both Serana and Alea were changed and the two sisters would avenge him in their own way. Zurilthun: Zurilthun is Serana's bodyguard and friend. She does not care that others would look down upon a friendship with a demon because she believes Zurilthun to be a kind and promising soul despite being a demon. Annia will often give Zurilthun commands to protect Serana with dire consequences if Serana is harmed. Lynora: Lynora is Serana's succubus and although she is technically a prisoner she bullies Serana often. Annia often silence Lynora if her mockery comes out of hand. Like Zurilthun, Lynora is unbound. Zuraxious: Serana's bound void lord often gives Serana a sense of dread and because of that she does not summon him often. She does not consider Zuraxious as a being with feelings and rather a weapon to be used against the Horde. Lucius: Lucius is Serana's steed that she has owned since the Second War. When Lucius was felled to an orchish commander Serana laid her beast to rest for two decades. However when Serana returned to his grave and raised him to be her steed against the orcs once more. Lucius is a goofy horse that will often prance around as if he was the most fabulous animal since sliced bread. Jennifer Lionstead: Jennifer is Serana's mother in law which she met for the first time recently. Although Jennifer is an undead it is clear she still has emotions and faith in Tyr. Serana sees Jennifer as a second chance of having a mother after losing her biological mother. Since meeting Jennifer Serana has thought less of where her original mother's location was. Because of Annia and Jennifer she feels more apart of the Lionstead family than she does her own nowdays. Velenara Dawnsinger: Serana's relationship with her Ren'dorei cousin was chaotic and violent (Serana being the victim of said violence). Although her cousin was a complete sociopath, Serana still cared for her and would go out of her way to keep Velenara safe. With Velenara's passing Serana appeared at the funeral to give her respects. Berwyn Lightstrider: Berwyn was Serana's mentor and one of her greatest friends, second to only her sister. The loss of him further determined Serana against the orcs, although council with draenei has lead her to see the orcs as more than just beasts. She sometimes lights a candle in the memory of the fallen Highlord and recounts him of being a humorous man. Katsa Lionstead: Katsa is Serana's sister in law. Although they were awkward at first the two over time found a somewhat kinship and a positive relationship with one another. Katsa's memory in recent times was wiped however and Serana promised to help her wife and mother in law guide Katsa to a new fate. Abilities *'Summon Demon:' Serana can use the magical sear in her left hand to open a rift that summons either Zurilthun or Lynora. Serana often decides to summon Zurilthun however, finding the demonic veteran as far more reliable. The portal glows bright green when summoning Lynora and bright purple when summoning Zurilthun. Her mark also glows depending on the demon she summons. * *'Deathspeaker:' Using Shattersong, Serana can commune with various spirits that have been lost to the ages. Despite this talent she has been unable to commune with Berwyn directly. Often she uses this power to find information lost to the ages. * *'Chaos Bolt:' With enough harvested Horde souls Serana can cast a chaos bolt which devastates the target, ripping through armour with a high success rate. It is counter-able by magically reinforced protection, especially that reinforced by the holy light. Hence she often uses it against common soldiers or mages. * *'Fel Storm:' In a culmination of her concentration and the dangerous magic of her mark Serana is able to summon a smouldering rain of fel fire that wreaks havoc upon the targeted area. Any living being within the radius of the fel fire is often burned into ash where Serana can easily collect their souls. As a counter, however barriers of holy light or shadow often can protect against the unholy rain. This spell drains Serana greatly and can in some cases risk her to serious injury. * *'Summon Infernal:' The only creature Serana has ever been able to bind with magic is an infernal. She often carries infernal stones with her to summon these horrific constructs into battle, allowing them to crash down onto the enemy and tear them apart. However this spell is susceptible to any warlocks because they could simply blind the infernal to them. * *'Void Bolt:' Serana's power over the void that transformed her body gives her strength in shadow magic along with fel and death. She commonly uses void bolts to drive chaos and discord into the minds of her enemies, leaving them vulnerable, reckless and open. However she also has been known to use void bolts for offensive and physically damaging purposes as well. She notes that while the fel is taxing on the body void is quite taxing on the mind and that the battle with the 'inner demons' she controls is a difficult one. Whenever she wins these inner battles with her mind her conviction is strengthened. *'Raise Undead:' Serana's power with life force does not just end with the use of fel and shadow magic, she also has adept ability within necromancy. She was trained in this highly corruptive power by Theradin and she is capable of raising undead such as ghouls, plague eruptors and skeletons. She often does not raise the undead because of the stigma surrounding it, but she considers it a useful skill in her arsenal regardless. * *'Drain Life:' Serana uses the drain life spell to tap from the enemy life force and fuel her fel magic. She often mixes it with shadow magic to also drain from the opponent's mind. Some Quotes "Heretic? That's a bull **** word used only by the most holier than thou dimwits" -Serana poking fun at a Stormwind Mage. "I believe that you are what I need to believe in the world again" -Serana to Annia during the early stage of their relationship. "No pants Friday is a cause so unifying that even paladins and death knights can agree on its importance" -Serana noting her love for no pants Friday. "The orcs wreaked havoc with their fel fire during the first two great wars, I believe its time to return the favour... starting with Ar'gorok of course" -Serana noting her commitment to Arathi. "I do a thankless task, for the Alliance!" -One of Serana's many catch phrases. "Didn't the Alliance rescue you from you know... the void. Show gratitude to our cause, not brooding" -Serana to almost all Ren'dorei she has met. "Silvermoon is over rated, Gilneas and Stromgarde are true lands of beauty" -Serana to a homesick elf. "We all deserve a chance at redemption but the orcs simply do not even seek such a concept in the first place. They may say they do, but such is just lip service and their actions speak worse than the Old Horde" -Serana regarding her stance on orchish redemption. "Yes of course I have two eyes! Hair just gets in my way a lot of the time okay?" -Serana and her hair issues. "True beauty may be on the inside but that doesn't mean you can't express it on the outside" -Regarding her serious stance on looking as perfect as possible. "I really, really love purple" -Serana the purple fanatic. "Welcome to Stromgarde dalah'surfal, we're home" -Serana stepping into repaired Stromgarde for the first time. "I assure you Annia, by Anduin's very testicles I will love you now and forever. And I couldn't be happier building a life with you, dalah'surfal" -Serana after their wedding. "Vegetarian burgers are the best thing since... ever. Sliced bread has nothing on them!" -Serana on a dinner date with Annia in Kul Tiras. "And now begins the new dawn" -The foundation of Dawnshire. "Hillsbrad is beautiful, shame two certain places were subjected to plague" -Serana being too soon. "Teldrassil would not have burned if the Kaldorei government were intelligent enough to realize they needed the darker arts along with the traditional ways" -Serana's thoughts on the War of Thorns. Trivia * Serana is a guitarist and pianist. * Serana believes Annia's taste in fashion has improved thanks to her influence. * Conviction acquired its shadow while fighting alongside Serana in a void-infested world. * Her staff Shattersong was her old staff during the Crusade but was later altered with soul-detecting magic from Thyrin and void magic from her study in the void. * Serana often calls Annia 'Dalah'surfal' which is Thalassian for my love. * Though Serana is Thalassian, she does not speak the elves' language fluently and mainly knows common due to all the time she spent with humans throughout her life. * Serana is proud to be an elf but relates more to the culture of the humans. * Serana's mark changes color depending on what magic she is using. * Despite being born in Dalaran Serana always considered Stromgarde her favorite human kingdom. * Dawnshire is based on a peninsula in southern Hillsbrad. * Serana's favourite animals are dogs and cats. * Serana spends at least thirty minutes to an hour on her appearance every day. * She thinks that any Ren'dorei that dislikes the Alliance is a petty brat. Category:Characters Category:Void Elf Category:High Elf Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Grand Alliance Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Grand Alliance Army Category:Alliance Military Category:Warlocks Category:Mages Category:Necromancers Category:Stromgarde Organizations